Think again
by Angelusstarbuck
Summary: Nick wagte es nicht sich noch einmal zu bewegen. Auch wenn er George körperlich überlegen war, hatte er keine Chance gegen ihn, solange er die Waffe hatte. SN
1. Chapter 1

Anm.d.Aut.: Ich habe mich mal an einer längerern Geschichte versucht. Wie immer gehört nichts mir, ich habe mir alle nur wieder ausgeliehen und so weiter. Also, genießt das erste Kapitel.

* * *

„Greg, weißt du wo Warrick ist?", fragte Sara, als sie Greg im Flur des CSI traf.

Greg lächelte ihr offen ins Gesicht. „Ja, das weiß ich. Er ist mit Nick bei Doc Robbins. Er wollte ihm irgendetwas zeigen."

„Danke.", rief Sara, als sie sich schon auf den Weg zur Pathologie befand.

Doc Robbins, Nick und Warrick blickten gleichzeitig zur Tür, als diese geöffnet wurde und Sara durchtrat.

„Kann ich was für Sie tun?", fragte Doc Robbins.

Sara schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Eigentlich suche ich Warrick, aber danke Doc.", dann wandte sie sich an Warrick, „Ich brauche die Bilder vom Tatort. Ich kann sie nirgendwo finden."

„Ich habe sie.", sagte Warrick einfach.

Sara sah in erwartungsvoll an. Als er nichts sagte, sah sie sich gezwungen ihm ein wenig auf die Sprünge zu helfen. „Kann ich sie haben?"

„Sie sind in meiner Tasche. Du musst sie dir selbst herausholen.", er hielt seine blutverschmierten Finger hoch.

Sara rollte leicht mit den Augen und kassierte dafür ein Grinsen von Nick. Im nächsten Moment ging sie zu Warricks Tasche und durchwühlte sie, bis sie endlich eine Akte fand. Leider musste sie feststellen, dass das nicht die von ihr gesuchte war.

Sie war so konzentriert, dass sie nicht bemerkte, als ein Mann durch die Tür der Pathologie kam.

Nicht mal als Doc Robbins fragte: „Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"

„Ich möchte Sara Sidle für einen Augenblick draußen sprechen.", die Stimme des Mannes war hoch und klang unsicher.

Als Sara ihren Namen hörte, blickte sie nicht auf, aber sagte: „Einen Augenblick, ich bin gleich da. Sie können draußen auf mich warten."

„Ich will jetzt mit Ihnen sprechen.", irgendwie klang er aggressiv.

Sara war genervt. Sie konnte es nicht leiden, wenn jemand nicht mal eine Sekunde Geduld hatte. Sie blickte auf und funkelte den Mann an: „Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich in einer Minute für Sie dar bin."

„Dann reden wir halt hier." Sara sah alles in Zeitlupe, als der Mann eine Waffe zog.

„Alter, pack die Waffe weg.", fuhr Warrick ihn an.

Der unbekannte Mann ignorierte ihn. „Doc, verschließen sie die Tür. Und tun sie nicht so, als ob man sie nicht verschließen könnte, ich weiß, dass man es kann. Also los."

Er zielte auf Doc Robbins und wartete ab, bis dieser die Tür verschlossen hatte.

„Alle in die Ecke, sofort.", sie taten, was er sagte, „Hinsetzen." Auch diesen Befehl führten sie alle aus. Jedoch hatten sie noch einen Trumpf im Ärmel. Sie hatten ihre Waffen.

„Waffen her.", mit diesem zwei Worten waren alle ihre Hoffnungen zerstört. Keiner machte Anstallten seine Waffe abzugeben.

Der Mann kam näher. Er zielte mit seiner Waffe genau zwischen Saras Augen. „Wenn ich nicht in der nächsten Sekunde alle Waffen habe, wird Sara die Nächste sein, die auf Ihrem Tisch liegt, Doc."

Langsamen gaben Warrick, Nick und Sara ihre Waffen ab. Was keiner der Anwesenden wissen konnte war, dass der Mann nie auf Sara geschossen hätte. Dafür war sie ihm viel zu schade.

Er steckte die Waffen aller Personen ein. Sie hatten keine Chance mehr an sie ranzukommen.

Als er die Waffe von Saras Kopf wegnahm und sie wieder auch alle richtete, rückte Sara automatisch näher an Nick.

Als der Mann sah, wie Nick ihre zitternde Hand ergriff, brüllte er: „ Auseinander. Nicky, dahinten hin."

Als Nick sich nicht bewegte, zielte er wieder auf Sara. „Sofort."

Nick stand auf, vorher flüsterte er Sara noch ins Ohr: „Hab keine Angst."

Er setzte sich in die andere Ecke. Er konnte alle noch sehen, gleichzeitig fiel ihm etwas Anderes auf, was ihnen allen vielleicht das Leben retten könnte.

„Was haben Sie jetzt vor? Wollen Sie uns alle töten?", fragte Warrick.

Der Mann sah Warrick an, dann flüsterte er: „Ich will nur mit Sara reden."

„Ich kenne Sie nicht mal, aber wenn Sie reden wollen, dann reden Sie.", Sara hätte nie gedacht, dass sie in der Lage wäre eine Geiselnehmer anzuschreien.

Der Mann sah etwas verletzt aus. „Du kennst mich ganz genau. Wir hatten ein Date."

Plötzlich viel Sara ein, wer der Mann war. „George, was denkst du dir? Ich hatte noch nie etwas mit dir zu tun."

„Wir haben Kaffee zusammen getrunken. Erinnerst du dich noch, wie schön das war?", fragte George hoffnungsvoll.

„Das war vor Jahren.", wäre die Situation nicht so gefährlich gewesen, hätte Sara wahrscheinlich gelacht.

„Sieben Jahre und 24 Tage", sagte er, „aber es hat so viel bedeutet."

Sara atmete tief durch. Sie spürte wie Warrick sie ansah. „Es hat gar nichts bedeutet. Wir waren nur einmal Kaffee trinken, mehr nicht."

„Mach dir ja nichts vor, Sara. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass es was bedeutet hat. Nur weil er da ist, musst du es nicht leugnen. Irgendwann hätte er es eh erfahren."

Sara blickte zu Nick. Sie konnte ihm direkt ihn die Augen sehen, bevor sich George in den Weg stellte.

„Was willst du von mir?", sie hatte Angst vor der Antwort.

George lächelte sie an. „Ich will dir nur eine Frage stellen."

„Dann stell sie ihr.", fuhr Warrick ihn an.

George sah ihn an und konnte sein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Nein, wo bleibt denn da der ganze Spaß? Zuerst spielen wir ein Spiel. Es heißt: Was wissen wir über Sara Sidle und Nick Stokes?"

Warrick runzelte die Stirn. Er konnte nicht einordnen, was für kranke Gedanken dieser Typ hatte.

George fuhr fort: „Das Spiel ist ganz einfach, ich werde…"

Als Nick sich auch nur ein kleines Stück bewegte, richtete George die Waffe sofort wieder auf Sara.

„Das wollen wir schön seien lassen. Nicht wahr, Tricky Nicky?", sagte er an Nick gerichtet, „Sonst hat die geliebte Sara gleich Probleme, wenn sie jemals wieder durch einen Metalldetektor gehen möchte."

Nick wagte es nicht sich noch einmal zu bewegen. Auch wenn er George körperlich überlegen war, hatte er keine Chance gegen ihn, solange er die Waffe hatte.


	2. Chapter 2

**sunny:** Ich nehme das mal als positive Kritik. Und versuche wenigstens bis zum Ende der Geschichte nicht an einem Herzinfarkt zu sterben. Sonst verliere ich die einzige Person, die meine Geschichten liest.

* * *

„Mr. Grissom, wir haben etwas Merkwürdiges in der Pathologie entdeckt.", sagte ein junger Sicherheitsbeamter, als er Grissom endlich über den Weg lief. Er hatte schon einige Zeit nach ihm gesucht. „Sie sollten sich es vielleicht auf den Überwachungsbändern ansehen."

Auch wenn Grissom bis zum Hals in Arbeit steckte, folgte er dem Sicherheitsbeamten. Dieser führte ihn in einen kleinen Raum, mit zehn verschieden Monitoren, auf denen sich alles unterschiedlich Sachen abspielten.

„Sehen sie sich das an.", sagte der Sicherheitsbeamte und zeigte auf einen Monitor am unteren, linken Rand.

Grissom hatte nie im Leben damit gerechnet, was er auf dem Monitor sah. Nick war in einer Ecke zusammengekauert und starrte direkt in die Kamera. Sara, Warrick und Doc Robbins waren am anderen Ende und mit dem Rücken zur Kamera gewand. Vor den dreien war ein Mann, den er nicht identifizieren konnte. Erst beim zweiten Hinsehen, erblickte er die Waffe, die der Fremde in der Hand hielt.

„Schicken sie das ins Labor zu Archie. Und rufen sie die Sondereinheit für Geiselnahmen. Hat schon jemand versucht, in die Pathologie zu kommen?" Der Sicherheitsbeamte reagierte schnell auf Grissoms Anweisungen und wies seinen Partner an, das Sonderkommando zu rufen, als er antwortete: „Wir waren dort, aber die Türen waren verschlossen. Wir konnten sie nicht öffnen, da der Schlüssel von der anderen Seite steckte. Wir wollten nicht riskieren, die Tür einzubrechen, da wir nicht wussten, was da drinnen vor sich geht."

Grissom nickte. „Gute Arbeit." Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu Archie.

* * *

„Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja, was wissen wir über Sara Sidle? Und Warrick was weißt du?", er blickte Warrick wieder mit diesem Grinsen an, was einen das Mark in den Knochen gefrieren ließ.

Warrick sah in direkt in die Augen. „Das du ein kranker Psychopath bist." Er hoffte, dass er nicht gleich derjenige war, der bei Doc Robbins auf dem Tisch liegen würde.

„Falsche Antwort, denkt noch mal nach. Nein, ich werde es dir lieber sagen. Ich kenne hier zwei Leute, die noch ein Date heute Abend haben, also wollen wir und beeilen.", George fuchtelte mit seiner Waffe zwischen allen wild hin und her.

„Sara hat einen Freund.", Warrick blickte sie überrascht an, als George das sagte, „Und es kommt noch besser, du kennst ihn sogar."

Dieses winzige Detail überrascht Warrick noch mehr.

„Aber ich will dir nicht die Spannung nehmen. Was glaubst du, wie schockiert ich war, als ich gesehen habe, dass sie mich betrügt?", fragte George an Warrick gewand.

Sara blickte George an und versuchte die Angst aus ihrer Stimme zu vertreiben, als sie sagte: „Ich betrüge niemanden und vor allem nicht dich. Wir müssten zusammen sein, damit ich dich betrügen kann."

George schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Oh nein, Sara. Lüg mich nicht an. Ich habe gesehen wie er dich berührt hat."

Nick versuchte einen Blick auf Sara zu werfen, doch George versperrte ihm immer noch die Sicht. Er wagte es nicht sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Er konnte nicht riskieren, dass dieser kranke Typ auf Sara schoss.

Er fragte sich die ganze Zeit, wie George sie beide gesehen haben könnte. Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Er versicherte sich, dass George nicht zu ihm sah und blickte genau in die Kamera an der anderen Seite des Raumes. Ihm war vorher nie aufgefallen, dass dort eine Kamera hing und er hoffte, George hatte sie auch noch nicht bemerkt.

Ohne einen Ton zu machen formte er mit seinen Lippen die Worte: „Sucht in Saras Schlafzimmer, nach Kameras."

Er wiederholte diese Worte immer und immer wieder und betete inständig, dass Grissom seine Lippen ablesen würde.

* * *

„Archie, holen Sie Nick etwas näher ran. Ich will wissen, was er sagt."

Archie tat gleich, was Grissom wollte und konnte erkennen, wie Nick etwas mit seinen Lippen formte.

„Spielen sie die Szene noch mal ab. Und noch mal." Grissom starrte auf den Bildschirm. „Schlafzimmer nach Kameras sucht in Saras.", sagte er, als er die Worte nach formte.

„Sucht in Saras Schlafzimmer nach Kameras.", wiederholte Archie, diesmal in der richtigen Reinfolge.

Grissom griff zu seinem Handy und wählte Catherines Nummer.

Sie nahm erst nach dem dritten Klingeln ab. „Willows."

„Cath, ich will das du mit Greg in Saras Wohnung fährst und nach Kameras in ihrem Schlafzimmer suchst.", sagte er ohne eine Begrüßung.

„Ich soll was?", fragte Catherine erstaunt.

Grissom fiel ein, dass Catherine noch gar keine Ahnung hatte, was vor sich ging. „Warrick, Nick, Sara und Doc Robbins wurden als Geisel genommen. Also tu was ich sage und suche nach diesen Kameras."

„Beruhige dich Grissom. Wie kommst du darauf, dass in Saras Schlafzimmer Kameras sind?", fragte sie und machte sich schon auf den Weg um Greg zu holen.

„Nick hat es mir eben gesagt."

Jetzt war Catherine ziemlich verwirrt. „Ich dachte, Nick ist auch unter den Opfern."

Sie hatte Greg endlich gefunden und signalisierte ihm, dass er mitkommen solle.

„Ich habe seine Lippen gelesen. Er hat diese Worte immer wieder wiederholt.", erklärte Grissom.

„Okay, Gil. Wir sind schon auf dem Weg."


	3. Chapter 3

**sunny:** Du bist tatsächlich die Einzige, die mir ihre Meinung sagt. Deshalb gibt es das neue Kapitel auch extra für dich. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir.

* * *

„Zuerst hat es mich nicht sehr gestört. Es war ja nichts Ernstes. Ich dachte, es wäre in ein paar Wochen wieder beendet. Aber nein, Nicky kommt immer noch zu dir.", Georges Stimme hatte einen traurigen Unterton.

Warrick konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und wendete sich an Nick. „Du hast was mit Sara?"

Nick war erschrocken, als er merkte, dass die Frage an ihn gerichtet war.

„Was?", fragte er und blickte Warrick an.

Doch Warrick wendete sich schon an Doc Robbins: „Sind Sie gar nicht überrascht?"

Doc Robbins schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich wusste das. Ich habe die beiden zusammen gesehen, als ich letztens mit meiner Frau essen war. Sie hingen etwas zu sehr aneinander, um nur Freunde zu sein."

„Deine Traumfrau, die nie Zeit hat, damit ich sie mal treffe, ist Sara? Unsere Sara?", stellte Warrick wieder die Frage an Nick.

Jetzt war Sara an der Reihe erstaunt zu sein. „Ich bin deine Traumfrau?", fragte sie Nick und ignorierte George für einen Augenblick vollkommen.

„Ihr sollt alle die Klappe halten.", schrie George und es wurde wieder still.

Sara konnte grade noch sehen, wie Nick ihr zunickte. Diese Geste brachte ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.

„Du brauchst gar nicht zu lächeln. Was würde Daddy dazu sagen, wenn du unanständige Dinge mit jemand machst, mit dem du nicht verheirat bist. Ach ja, Mommy hat ja dafür gesorgt, dass Daddy dir nicht mehr dazwischen funken kann.", sagte George und erblickte sogleich, wie Saras Lächeln sich in einen verletzten Gesichtsausdruck wandelte.

„Hör gefälligst auf damit. Was denkst du eigentlich, wer du bist?", fuhr Nick ihn an und lenkte somit wieder die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht jemand, der nicht alles was er kann, von seiner Babysitterin gelernt hat.", erwiderte George mit einem Grinsen.

„Halt den Mund.", schrie Sara George an. Sie wusste genau, was er meinte und sie wusste auch, wie sehr Nick das verletzte.

George blickte sie selbstgefällig an. „Oh nein, Sara. Du kannst ruhig alles über ihn wissen."

Erst als er das gesagt hatte, fiel ihm ein, dass sie das schon längst alles wusste.

Plötzlich klingelte Nicks Handy. Alle richteten ihren Blick auf ihn. Nick holte das Handy aus seiner Tasche und blickte auf die Anrufererkennung.

„Es ist meine Mom.", sagte er.

George sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Geh schon ran. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass sie sich unnötig sorgen macht."

Als Nick abnehmen wollte, fügte George noch hinzu: „Ein Wort und die Süße hat eine Kugel in ihrem hübschen Schädel."

Nick nickte und nahm ab. „Hallo Mom.", sagte er und versuchte seine Stimme normal klingen zu lassen.

„Hallo Nick, wie geht es dir?", begrüßte Mrs. Stokes ihren Sohn.

Nick sah sich um. „Gut?", antwortete er schließlich, was in dieser Situation wie ein übler Scherz klang.

„Warum ich eigentlich anrufe ist, weil ich mit Sara reden will. Ist sie bei dir?", fragte Nicks Mutter.

Nick geriet in wenig in Panik. „Ja, kannst du einen Augenblick warten?"

„Natürlich."

Nick hielt das Ende so zu, dass seine Mutter nichts mehr hören konnte. Dann wendete er sich an George.

„Sie will mit Sara reden.", erklärte Nick und konnte die verwunderten Blicke von Warrick und Doc Robbins sehen.

George starrte ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Dann gibt ihr das verdammte Telefon endlich.", sagte er gereizt.

Nick nickte und erhob sich. Er ging zu Sara und reichte ihr das Telefon. Als sie es entgegennahm sah er wie stark sie zitterte. „Ich bring uns hier raus. Das verspreche ich dir.", flüsterte er so, dass nur sie seine Worte verstand.

„Hallo.", meldete sich Sara.

Als George sah, dass Nick sich nicht von Sara wegbewegte packte er ihn an der Schulter und drängte ihn wieder in die andere Richtung. Sara beobachtete die Aktion mit aufgerissen Augen und versuchte sich gleichzeitig auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren.

„Sara, Schätzchen, du musst dein Handy angeschaltet lassen, falls jemand dich anrufen will.", sagte Mrs. Stokes zu ihr.

Sara versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Ich…ich habe mein Telefon zu Hause liegen gelassen.", erzählte sie und kam sich gleich schlecht vor, weil sie Nicks Mutter belog.

„Na ja, was ich dich fragen wollte ist, ob du Weihnachten wieder mitkommst oder ob du schon andere Pläne hast."

„Entschuldige mich für einen Augenblick?", sagte Sara und hielt das Handy so, dass Mrs. Stokes wieder nichts hören konnte.

Sara wendete sich an Nick. „Deine Mom fragt, ob ich Weihnachten wieder mitkomme oder ob wir andere Pläne haben."

Sie versuchte Warrick erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck zu ignorieren.

Nick sah, wie George rot anlief. „Ich weiß nicht. Wollten wir nicht nach New York deine Freundin besuchen?"

Sara dachte darüber nach. Plötzlich war ihr vollkommen egal, ob Warrick oder Doc Robbins wussten, dass sie mit Nick zusammen war.

„Wenn wir Stella an Silvester besuchen, können wir über Weihnachten zu deiner Familie.", schlug sie Nick vor.

Das war der Zeitpunkt, als George das alles endgültig zuviel wurde. „Ihr macht Weihnachten gar nichts. Sara hat nämlich schon etwas anderes vor. Verstanden?", fragte er an Nick gewand und hielt Sara wieder die Waffe vor den Kopf.

Nick nickte und wartete gespannt auf die Antwort die Sara seiner Mutter geben würde.

„Ähm, kannst du später wieder anrufen? Gerade ist es wirklich ungünstig. Ich habe einen neuen Hinweis in dem Fall bekommen, an dem ich gerade arbeite.", fragte Sara wieder ins Handy sprechend.

Nicks Mutter hatte Verständnis dafür. „Natürlich. Du kannst mich später zurückrufen, wenn du wieder etwas mehr Ruhe hast."

Sara war erleichtert, dass Mrs. Stokes damit einverstanden war. „Das mache ich. Also bis dann."

„Bis dann, Schätzchen. Und arbeite nicht so lange." Mrs. Stokes legte auf und Sara klappte Nicks Handy zusammen.

„Mach es aus. Wir wollen doch kein zweites Mal gestört werden.", befahl George ihr. Sara drückte das Handy aus und ging zu Nick.

George schrie: „Was machst du da?"

Sara blieb ganz still stehen und sagte: „Ich bringe Nick sein Handy wieder."

„Gib mir das Telefon und bleib gefälligst von ihm fern." Sara reichte George das Telefon und ging wieder zu den Anderen.

* * *

„Irgendwie ist es seltsam in Saras Wohnung zu sein, ohne dass sie da ist.", sagte Catherine zu Greg, als sie die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer öffneten.

Greg sah sie an, er wusste was sie meinte. „Wo fangen wir an?"

„Ich nehme das Badezimmer und du das Schlafzimmer. Es wird nur nach Kameras Ausschau gehalten, hast du mich verstanden?", fragte Catherine ernst.

Greg nickte. „Ja, aber was ist, wenn eine Kamera in ihrem Schrank ist? Dann muss ich trotzdem ihre Sachen durchwühlen."

„Greg, das ist kein Scherz, okay? Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn Sara in deinem Schlafzimmer wäre?", als Catherine Gregs Gesichtsausdruck sah, bereute sie die Frage, „Vergiss das. Du würdest dich wahrscheinlich freuen."

Greg versuchte vergebens sein Grinsen zu unterbrechen, während Catherine ins Badezimmer ging.

Greg überzeugte sich, dass sie ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte und öffnete die erste Schublade von einer Kommode an der Wand.

Er war überrascht, als er den Inhalt dieser erblickte. Er wollte ihn gerade herausholen, als Catherine rief: „Greg, das musst du dir ansehen."

Er schob die Schublade wieder zu und ging zu Catherine ins Badezimmer.

Sie stand mit gerunzelter Stirn vor dem Spiegel. Erst als Greg näher kam, konnte er erkennen, dass etwas auf den Spiegel geschrieben war.

ICH WILL DIR

WAS ZEIGEN

HEUTE ABEND

8: 00 UHR

S.P.

„Entweder Sara hat einen Freund oder einen Fetisch für Boxer-Shorts.", war das Erste, was Greg sagte, als Catherine ihn verwirrt ansah fuhr er mit einer Erklärung fort, „Sie hat eine ganze Schublade voller Männerboxer-Shorts."

Catherine schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Komm schon, Greg. Das ist Sara, sie arbeitet den ganzen Tag. Sie hat keine Zeit für einen Freund."

Greg zeigte auf den Spiegel. „Wie erklärst du dir denn das da?"

„Vielleicht war das der Geiselnehmer.", versuchte Catherine eine Lösung für die Unklarheiten in ihrem Kopf zu bekommen.

Greg konnte das nicht so recht glauben. „Es könnte aber auch ihr Freund gewesen sein. Wir müssen herausfinden, wer dieser S.P. ist."

Catherines Aufmerksamkeit wurde von etwas anderem abgelenkt. Sie ging zum Papierkorb und beugte sich rüber um besser reingucken zu können.

„Vergiss alles, was ich eben gesagt habe. Sie hat einen Freund.", sagte sie zu Greg, als sie in den Papierkorb griff.

„Das ist eindeutig ein Schwangerschaftstest.", Greg starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.

„Sagt bloß, Sara ist schwanger."

Catherine schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, der ist negativ."

Nach einem Augenblick der Erleichterung überkamen Greg Zweifel. „Bist du dir da ganz sicher, ich meine, man hört doch immer wieder, dass diese Test nicht so zuverlässig sind, wie alle sagen, also kann es möglich sein, dass Sara doch schwanger ist und…"

„Greg, beruhigt dich.", Catherine fasste wieder in den Papierkorb, „Die anderen sechs sind auch alle negativ."

Um ihre Aussage zu beweisen, hielt sie Greg die Test hin. Dieser guckte rauf, bis er ihr glauben konnte.

Eine Welle der Erleichterung kam über ihn. „Warum hat sie sieben Test gemacht?", fragte er im nächsten Moment.

Catherine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht wollte sie sicher gehen."


	4. Chapter 4

**sunny:** Ich hoffe, das ist schnell genug.

* * *

„Wusstest du, dass er nachts manchmal wach liegt und dich anstarrt? Wie so ein kleiner Stalker.", es war eine ziemlich Ironie, dass gerade George das sagte.

„Woher willst du das den wissen?", fragte Sara aufmüpfig.

„Ich habe es gesehen." In seinen Augen breitete sich langsam der Warn aus.

„Ach, und er ist der Stalker?", stieß Sara sarkastisch hervor.

George zielte mit seiner Waffe auf Nick. „Werde nicht aufmüpfig, kleine Lady. Sonst war es das mit deiner Affäre."

„Es ist mehr als eine Affäre.", antwortete Sara und blickte dabei Nick in die Augen.

George sah sie mit Mitleid in seinen Augen an. „Hör auf dir was vorzumachen."

* * *

„Catherine, ich habe die Kamera gefunden.", meldete sich Greg wieder aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Er stand auf Saras Bett und holte eine Kamera aus dem Spiegel an der Wand. Catherine kam aus dem Badezimmer und hielt ebenfalls eine Kamera hoch.

„Ich auch.", sagte sie einfach und griff nach ihrem Handy. Sie musste Grissom unbedingt sagen, was sie gefunden hatten.

* * *

„Also Sara, was willst du machen, damit ich dir deine Untreue verzeihen.", fragte George.

Sara sah in verwirrt an. Sie fragte sich, was wohl in diese Mann vor sich ging und warum er gerade jetzt so ausrastete.

„Ich werde gar nichts machen.", sagte sie ihm.

George lächelte sie an. „Doch, das wirst du. Du willst doch nicht, dass Nicky irgendetwas passiert, oder?"

Sara wurde schlecht, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Was willst du eigentlich von mir?", fragte sie und hatte sogleich Angst vor der Antwort.

„Nicht viel. Ein Haus mit einem kleinen Garten und ein paar Kindern und natürlich dich.", er wedelte mit seiner Waffe rum.

„Du willst mich, dann nimm mich. Und lass die Anderen frei, sie nützen dir gar nichts."

„Nein.", fuhr Nick dazwischen. „Hör auf mit dem Scheiß, Sara."

„Nick hat Recht, wenn du hier bleibst bleiben wir auch hier.", fügte Warrick hinzu.

George blickte die Drei an. „Das ist ja rührend. Wenn ihr so weitermacht, höre ich nie wieder auf zu kotzen."

„Dann stell ihr doch endlich die Frage.", es war das erste Mal, dass sich Doc Robbins direkt an den Geiselnehmer wendete.

George sah ihn an. „Du hast vielleicht Recht."

Sara war gespannt, was George sie fragen wollte. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie seine Frage beantworten würde, aber das war ihr erst einmal egal.

„Frag mich.", sagte sie, um George endlich dazu zubringen ihr diese Frage zu stellen.

„Ich weiß, dass du die Test gemacht hast und so enttäuscht danach gewesen bist.", sagte er.

Sara sah ihn mit der Stirn runzelnd an. „Welche Tests?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Die Schwangerschaftstests.", erwiderte George. Jetzt war Warrick vollkommen von den Socken. Wenn Sara dachte, dass sie vielleicht schwanger war, war es ernst.

„Kriegen wir ein Kind?", fragte Nick und blickte ihr in die Augen.

Sara schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, alle waren negativ." Sie sah die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen.

Sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf George, um nicht mit ansehen zu müsse, wie die Hoffnung aus Nick wich. Sie wusste genau, wie er sich fühlte.

„Wie lautet die Frage."

„Warum willst du ein Kind mit ihm, wenn du ihn nicht mal liebst und mit mir zusammen bist?", fragte George. Irgendwie verspürte Warrick Mitleid für ihr.

„Ich bin nicht mit dir zusammen und woher willst du wissen, dass ich ihn nicht liebe?", fragte Sara.

Nick setzte sich so hin, dass er genau erkennen konnte, ob sie es ehrlich meinte oder nicht.

* * *

„Jetzt wissen wir zwar, dass er hinter Sara her ist, aber das hilft uns im Moment auch nicht weiter.", sagte Catherine enttäuscht, als sie sich neben Grissom fallen ließ.

„Doch, wir wissen jetzt, was er will. Und das verschafft uns einen Vorteil.", erwiderte Grissom und starrte immer noch auf den Monitor.

„Es waren keine Fingerabdrücke drauf oder irgendeine Art von DNS.", ihre Enttäuschung wurde immer größer. Es machte sie verrückt zu wissen, dass ihre Freunde in der Gewalt eines Kranken waren und sie nichts tun konnte.

„Hat die Sondereinheit schon einen Plan?", fragte sie.

Grissom schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, der Typ hält die ganze Zeit immer wieder die Waffe an Saras Kopf. Wir können nicht riskieren, die Pathologie zu stürmen. Noch nicht, jedenfalls."

„Das kann doch nicht ewig so weitergehen.", stellte Catherine fest.

„Das wird es auch nicht. Wir warten nicht mehr lange. Wir brauchen nur eine Sekunde Unaufmerksamkeit von diesem Typen und er wird überwältigt. Die Leute stehen schon in Position.

„Also heißt es mal wieder abwarten."

* * *

„Antworte!", schrie George sie an.

Sara überlegte, was sie ihm sagen sollte und entschied sich für: „Ich liebe ihn, weil er nicht mit einer Waffe auf mich zielt, um mir zu zeigen, dass er mich auch liebt."

„Wenn das der einzige Grund ist, dann tut es mir wirklich Leid für dich Nicky.", sagte George knapp an Nick gewand.

„Wer hat gesagt, dass das der einzige Grund ist.", schrie Sara diesmal.

George drehte seine kopf ruckartig in ihre Richtung. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du dir nichts vormachen sollst."

Sara lächelte ihn an. „Das muss ich nicht. Ich liebe ihn auch aus anderen Gründen."

Warrick hatte heute Morgen nicht damit gerechnet, dass er als Geisel genommen würde und dann auch noch erfährt, dass Sara Sidle in Nick Stokes verliebt war.

„Ich bin ganz Ohr.", wies George sie an weiterzumachen.

„Ich liebe ihn, weil er mich immer zum Lachen bringt. Ich liebe ihn, weil er mir immer Nachrichten auf den Spiegel schreibt, wenn ich dusche.", sie blickte zu Nick.

„Halt die Klappe!", schrie George sie erneut an.

„Du hast gefragt, also höre dir auch die Antwort an. Ich liebe ihn, weil er immer diesen bestimmten Blick hat, wenn wir uns nahe sind", George richtete die Waffe wieder auf sie, doch sie ließ sich nicht abhalten, „Ich liebe die Art, wie er mich küsst und die Art, wie er mich berührt. Ich liebe…"

Sie wollte noch weiter sprechen, doch sie stoppte, als George die Waffe plötzlich auf Nick richtete. Sie konnte nichts mehr sagen. Es war etwas anderes ihr Leben in Gefahr zu bringen, als das von Nick.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, du sollst die Klappe halten.", sagte George, als Sara schwieg.


	5. Chapter 5

**sunny: **Das wäre vor allem ein Kompromiss, der für dich von Vorteil ist. Aber ich werde mich bemühen.

**Liz1988:** Grissom hat die interessanten Tapes doch noch gar nicht gefunden.

* * *

Catherine erschrak, als sie sah, wie der Geiselnehmer die Waffe direkt zwischen Nicks Augen presste. Sie betete, dass er sich wieder beruhigen würde.

„Grissom, wir müssen doch irgendetwas unternehmen. Der Typ bringt sie sonst alle um."

Grissom wusste, dass sie Recht hatte.

„Wenn er sich wieder beruhigt hat, stürmen wir.", sagte er und ging zu dem Einsatzführer, der sein Arbeitsbereich ein Büro weiter eingerichtet hatte.

Grissom konnte sehen, dass er genau dieselbe Szene sah, wie er und Catherine.

„Wir müssen stürmen, sonst bringt er noch jemanden um.", seine Stimme war so emotional wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Ich weiß.", sagte der Einsatzleiter.

* * *

Greg hatte das Gefühl, dass er noch nie in seinem Leben so aufgeregt gewesen war. Er stürmte in Grissoms Labor und fand Catherine. Zwar nicht die Person, die er suchte, aber er musste es unbedingt jemanden erzählen.

„Ich war noch mal in Saras Wohnung und habe nach Fingerabdrücken gesucht. Auf der Rückseite des Spiegels in ihrem Schlafzimmer haben ich einen gefunden." Greg beachtete nicht Catherines bösen Blick, als er sagte, dass er noch mal bei Sara war. Er war schließlich ein CSI und es war sein Job, nach Beweisen zu suchen.

Außerdem hellte sich ihr Gesicht gleich wieder auf, als sie hörte, was er gefunden hatte.

„Hör auf um den heißen Brei herumzureden und sagt endlich von wem der Fingerabdruck ist.", forderte Catherine ihn auf.

Doch Greg antwortete: „Du weißt genau, dass ich eine Grundspannung beibehalten muss, also…"

„Greg, von wem ist der Abdruck?", sie hatte keinen Nerv darauf, dass Greg noch zehn Minuten reden würde, ohne irgendetwas wirklich Konkretes zu sagen.

„Er ist von einem gewissen George Madison. Er wurde einmal wegen zu schnellem Fahren verhaftet und verurteilt. Sonst hat er keine Vorstrafen.", erläuterte Greg.

„Woher kennt er Sara?", fragte Catherine. Greg reichte ihr seine Akte und Catherine erkannte den Geiselnehmer auf dem Foto wieder.

Greg atmete durch. „Das habe ich mich auch gefragt. Also habe ich mir seine Akte mal genauer angesehen. Rate mal, wo er wohnt."

„Im selben Haus, wie Sara?", fragte Catherine, obwohl sie die Antwort schon wusste.

Greg nickte. „Und es kommt noch besser. Seine Apartmentnummer ist 37c."

Catherine sah Greg völlig perplex an. „Na und?", fragte sie schließlich, als er nicht antwortete.

„Sara wohnt 37b.", das war alles, was er sagen musste, um Catherine zu alarmieren.

„Ich hole Grissom, ruf du bei Brass an, wir brauchen einen Durchsuchungsbefehl", als Greg sich nicht bewegte, schrie sie fast, „Sofort."

* * *

„Haben sich endlich alle wieder beruhigt?", fragte George nach einer Weile. Wäre sie nicht in dieser Situation gewesen, könnte man denken, dass er wirklich besorgt gewesen ist.

„Nimm die Waffe runter, dann wissen wir es vielleicht.", ertönte Warrick Stimme.

George sah ihn an. „Weißt du, was ich nicht verstehe?"

Warrick schüttelte fassungslos mit seinem Kopf, daraufhin sagte er: „Ich glaube, eine ganze Menge."

George überging seine Erwiderung. „Du bezeichnest Nick und Sara als deine Freunde. Aber warum haben sie dir nie etwas von sich erzählt?"

Warrick war überrascht. Ehrlich gesagt, hatte er sich die Frage auch schon gestellt.

„Willst du wissen warum?", fragte George und beantwortete seine eigene Frage im nächsten Augenblick selbst.

„Weil die Beiden anscheinend nicht denken, dass du ihr Freund bist", er drehte sich zu Nick und Sara, „Schämt euch. Wie könnt ihr ihm nur so verarschen? Er wollte doch nur euer Freund sein."

„Alter, du bist echt krank."; fiel Warrick ihm ins Wort.

George drehte sich wieder zu ihm. „Und das von dem, der keine Freunde hat."

* * *

Grissom wusste nicht, was er erwarten sollte, als er die Tür zum Apartment 37c öffnete. Also war er in stiller Übereinkunft mit sich selbst zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, gar nichts zu erwarten.

Catherine folgte ihm, als er die Wohnung betrat. Ein komischer Geruch kam ihr in die Nase, doch sie konnte ihn nicht einordnen.

„Wo fangen wir an?", fragte sie in die Stille des Raumes hinein.

Grissom ging zu einem Schreibtisch an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Er erblickte auseinander gebaute Kameras. „Ich glaube, hier bastelt er seine Überwachungsanlagen.", sagte er über die Schulter zu Catherine.

Kurz darauf, spürte er ihre Gegenwart direkt hinter sich. Catherine betrachtete den Schreibtisch. „Hier liegen bestimmt auch irgendwo die Aufzeichnungen, die die Kamera gemacht hat."

Grissom nickte. „Auf dem Band in den anderen Kameras war nicht viel zu sehen. Er muss sie kurz, bevor er die anderen als Geisel genommen hat ausgetauscht haben."

Catherine ging zu einer Tür und öffnete sie. Was sie da sah, erschrak sie bis auf die Knochen.

Erst als sie einen Schritt vorwärts ging, war es Grissom möglich in den anderen Raum hineinzusehen.

Es war gut, dass er keine Erwartungen hatte, denn sonst wären diese weit übertroffen worden. Die Wände des Raumes waren voll mit Bildern von Sara.

Er betrat den Raum und blickte sich genauer um. Ihm wurde übel bei dem Gedanken, dass jemand Sara so lange verfolgt hatte.

Er sah ein Bild, von Sara und sich, wie sie ihm die Kreide aus dem Gesicht wischte, als sie bei einem Fall Mauern runter gerissen hatten.

Aber er war nicht der Einzige, der auf den Bildern war. Er erblickte unzählige mit Sara und Catherine. Und Welche auf denen sie mit Warrick und Greg war.

Als er näher an die hintere Wand kam, sah er, dass diese mit Bildern von Nick und Sara voll geklebt war. Er konnte jedoch nicht zuordnen, wann diese Bilder gemacht wurden.

Catherine unterbrach ihn, als er sich gerade ein Bild von Sara und Nick ansah, auf dem die Beiden sich vor Nicks Haus umarmten. „Ich glaube, ich habe seine Videosammlung gefunden."

Grissom drehte sich um. Catherine stand vor einem Schrank. Ihm war der Schrank vorher nicht aufgefallen, da auch dieser überall mit Fotos beklebt war. Der Inhalt des Schrankes bestand aus unzähligen Videokassetten. Alle mit der Aufschrift: SARA.

Er räusperte sich, bevor er sagte: „Pack alles ein. Wir nehmen es mit ins Labor.


	6. Chapter 6

**sunny: **Wenn du vorher vor Spannung stirbst, wäre es so, als würdest du dir ins eigene Bein schießen. Keine gute Idee. Also versuche das lieber zu unterlassen.

* * *

Archie hätte nie im Leben gedacht, dass er jemals so viele Videokassetten auf einmal sehen würde. 

„Habt ihr eine Videothek ausgeraubt?", fragte er verwirrt.

Grissom sah in mit einem strengen Blick an. Daraufhin entschuldigte sich Archie.

„Wo soll ich anfangen?", fragte Archie neugierig.

„Sie fangen nirgendwo an. Catherine und ich werden diese Tapes angucken.", sagte er und wartete bis Archie von seinem Stuhl aufgestanden war. Es war ihm in diesem Augenblick vollkommen egal, ob er unhöflich oder gemein klang. Er wollte nur seine Leute daraus holen.

„Wenn sie Hilfe brauchen, Sie wissen ja, wo Sie mich finden.", sagte Archie, als er an Catherine vorbei kam.

Catherine nickte und setzte sich neben Grissom. „Wo fangen wir an, Gil?"

Grissom griff in den Stapel voller Tapes und nahm eines heraus. „Hier.", sagte er und schob das Tape in den Rekorder.

Zuerst konnte man nur Schwarz erkennen. Catherine entschied etwas vorzuspulen. Als sie wieder auf Play drückte, konnte man etwas erkennen.

Jedoch war sie nicht darauf vorbereitet, was sie sah. Als sie Grissoms Gesichtsausdruck erblickte war sie sich sicher, dass er das auch nicht erwartet hatte.

Sara saß im Schneidersitz am Fuße ihres Bettes und schrieb wie wild etwas auf einem Laptop. Am Kopfende des Bettes saß Nick und las ein Buch.

Wenige Sekunden später legte Nick das Buch weg und kam näher zu Sara. Als er hinter ihr war, flüsterte er etwas.

„Mach den Ton lauter.", wies Catherine Grissom an.

„Du weißt genau, dass ich das noch fertig machen muss. Grissom hatte mich schon gestern darum gebeten.", sagte Sara auf dem Video.

„Ich werde dir morgen früh dabei helfen. Versprochen.", flüsterte Nick erneut, als er anfing Saras Hals zu küssen.

„Ich weiß genau, wie du mir hilfst. Und ich glaube, dass Grissom dadurch seine Akte auch nicht früher bekommt.", antwortete Sara.

Nick nahm ihr vorsichtig den Laptop aus dem Schoß und stellte in auf den Boden. Dann drehte er Sara zu sich hin. Sie sagte: „Nicky, hör auf. Ich muss arbeiten."

Nick küsste sie auf den Mund. „Okay, mach weiter.", erwiderte Sara sanft.

Catherine drückte auf Stopp. Es vergingen einige Augenblicke des Schweigens, bevor sie schließlich fragte: „Wusstest du davon?"

Grissom schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Er war sauer. Zum einen, weil Sara was mit Nick hatte und zum anderen, weil er nichts davon mitbekommen hatte.

* * *

Nick konnte hören, wie sich hinter der Tür der Pathologie etwas bewegte. Er hoffte, dass endlich Hilfe kam. 

George zielte nicht mehr mit der Waffe auf ihn, wofür er dankbar war, sondern unterhielt sich wieder mit Sara.

„Das waren alles keine Gründe, mich zu betrügen. Ich bin besser und das weißt du."

Sara sagte nichts dazu. Nick spürte, dass sie noch mehr Angst hatte, als am Anfang. Sie machte sich bestimmt Vorwürfe, dass sie der Grund war, warum George alle als Geisel genommen hatte.

„Sie liebt dich nicht. Begreife das endlich.", sagte Nick.

George drehte sich um und ging wieder zu Nick. „Oh nein, tut mir Leid, wenn dass nicht das ist, was du erwartet hast."

Nick schüttelte mit dem Kopf, was George aber als falsch interpretierte, da sein Kopfschütteln nicht ihm galt, sondern Sara, die gerade dabei war, sich von hinten an George ran zu schleichen.

„Du brauchst gar nicht mit dem Kopf schütteln, das ist die Wahrheit.", fuhr George fort.

George drehte sich um und fragte: „Nicht wahr, Sara?"

Dann erblickte er, dass sie direkt hinter ihm stand. Sie griff nach seiner Waffe, konnte sie ihm aber nicht aus der Hand nehmen.

Nick reagiert blitzschnell und war an ihrer Seite. Auch er, stürzte sich auf Georges Waffe. Es gab ein Gerangel und plötzlich fiel ein Schuss.

* * *

„Leute, sie stürmen die Pathologie. Es ist ein Schuss gefallen.", erzählte Greg, als er in den Raum gerannt kam. 

Catherine drückte schnell den Bildschirm aus. Sie wollte nicht, dass noch jemand in Saras und jetzt allem Anschein nach auch Nicks Privatsphäre eindrang.

Grissom hatte seinen Zorn sofort vergessen und folgte ihm. Catherine war hinter ihnen, als sie zur Pathologie kamen. Grissom betete, dass niemand verletzt war.

* * *

Das Einsatzkommando trat die Tür ein und stürmte in den Raum. Ungefähr fünf Leute überwältigten George. Nick beachtete sie gar nicht. Er war vollkommen auf Sara fixiert, die mit aufgerissenen Augen die Hände an den Bauch presste. 

Nick konnte kurz bevor Sara umkippte sehen, wie ihr Blut zwischen den Finger heraus quoll. Er legte schnell seine Arme um sie und verhinderte somit, dass sie auf den harten Steinboden knallte.

„Ich brauche einen Arzt.", schrie er.

Nur im Hintergrund nahm er war, wie George immer wieder sagte: „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst dich nicht bewegen, Nicky. Ich habe es dir gesagt."

Doch Nick beachtete George nicht. Er presste seine Hände mit aller Kraft auf ihre Wunde und flüsterte: „Es wird alles wieder gut. Das verspreche ich dir. Hast du gehört, Kleines? Es wird alles wieder gut." Er hoffte, dass es keine Lüge war.

Er hörte nicht auf diese Worte zu sagen bis die Sanitäter in von Sara wegzehrten.


	7. Chapter 7

**sunny:** Würde ich an den uninteressanten Stellen aufhören, würde keiner mehr weiter lesen. Ich kann dir garantieren, dass du mich am Ende der Story nicht hassen wirst... glaube ich zumindest. Und wenn nicht… egal, es gibt noch eine Fortsetzung.  
Ich finde es echt klasse, dass du dich bemühst nicht zu sterben. Für den Versuch habe ich wirklich großen Respekt vor dir.

* * *

Weißes Licht blendete Sara, als sie die Augen öffnete. Plötzlich fiel ihr alles wieder ein.

George…ein Schuss…Nicks Stimme.

Laut dem Geruch, musste sie in einem Krankenhaus sein. Sie versuchte aufzustehen, doch ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Körper.

„Ganz ruhig.", sagte eine fremde Stimme zu ihr. „Blieben sie liegen, ich werden den Arzt holen."

Es kam Sara vor wie eine Ewigkeit, als der Arzt endlich bei ihr war.

„Sie wurden angeschossen Ms. Sidle. Wir konnten die Kugel ohne Komplikationen entfernen, doch sie brauchen Ruhe."

Sara musste seltsam auflachen. „Glauben sie, ich habe vergessen, dass ich angeschossen wurde?"

Der Arzt antwortete nicht, stattdessen sagte er: „Sie haben Besuch, wenn sie wollen, kann ich sie jetzt reinschicken."

Sara nickte und der Arzt verschwand zusammen mit der Schwester.

* * *

Einen Augenblick später, kamen Warrick und Doc Robbins.

„Wo ist Nick?", fragte Sara als Begrüßung.

„Es ist auch schön dich zusehen.", sagte Warrick und nahm sie in den Arm. Doc Robbins umarmte sie auch, was Sara ziemlich überraschte.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?", fragte Doc, als er sie wieder losließ.

„Als wäre ich angeschossen worden. Wo sind die Anderen?", fragte Sara.

Warrick wusste, dass sie wissen wollte, wo Nick war, also sagte er: „Nick wird noch untersucht und die anderen sammeln Beweise."

„Ist Nick etwas passiert." Sara war erschrocken.

„Nein, nur zur Vorsicht. Wir wurden auch schon untersucht.", erzählte er um sie zu beruhigen.

„Warum bist du nur auf George losgegangen? Du hättest sterben können.", fragte Warrick vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich habe heute noch ein Date.", sagte Sara mit fester Stimme.

„Soll ich Nick sagen, dass das heute leider ausfallen muss?", fragte Warrick.

Sara wurde bewusst, dass die beiden Männer vor ihr ja Bescheid wussten über Nick und sie.

„Die Sache mit Nick und mir. Könntet ihr das erst…", fing sie an, doch Warrick unterbrach sie.

„Wir werden schweigen wie ein Grab." Als sie sein Lächeln sah, wusste sie, dass er es ernst meinte.

„Was ist mit George?", fragte sie nach einem Augenblick etwas ängstlich.

Diesmal antwortete Doc Robbins. „Er wurde verhaftet."

* * *

„Hat er schon irgendetwas Interessantes gesagt?", fragte Grissom Brass, als dieser endlich aus dem Verhörraum kam.

Brass rieb sich die Augen, sie taten im unheimlich weh. Außerdem war er genervt.

„Er faselt die ganze Zeit nur etwas davon, dass Sara ihn betrügen würde.", sagte Brass erschöpft.

„Haben Sie ihn auf die Videos und Bilder angesprochen?" Grissom versuchte so viele Informationen wie möglich zu sammeln.

„Ja, er ist der Meinung, dass es sein gutes Recht sei Bilder und Videos von seiner Freundin zu haben.", erwiderte Brass.

„Reden Sie noch weiter mit ihm?"

Brass nickte. „Ja, ihm ist nur plötzlich eingefallen, dass er einen Anwalt möchte.", erklärte Brass.

„Dann soll er einen kriegen, ich möchte nicht, dass er wegen Verfahrensfehler wieder frei kommt.", sein Ton war eindringlich und bestimmend.

„Ich bin doch kein Anfänger.", erwiderte Brass. Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, für wen er arbeitete.

„Ich fahre nachher mit den Anderen ins Krankenhaus, halten Sie mich aber trotzdem auf dem Laufenden.", teilte Grissom Brass mit.

„Ich ruf Sie an." Er ging wieder in den Verhörraum. Auf ein Neues.

* * *

Nick erschien in der Tür und Saras Blick wanderte zu ihm. Als Doc Robbins das sah, sagte er: „Warrick, kommen Sie. Wir gehen gucken, wo die Anderen bleiben."

Er schob Warrick Richtung Tür. Als sie an Nick vorbeigingen flüsterte Warrick ihm zu: „Wir müssen unbedingt reden."

Erst als die Beiden fort waren, ging Nick zu Sara. „Hey, wie geht es dir?", fragte er sanft.

„Ich lebe noch. Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, der Arzt hat nichts gefunden.", antwortet Nick auf ihre Frage.

„Das meine ich nicht.", sagte sie und er wusste es.

„Mir geht es gut." Er ergriff ihre Hand und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Obwohl ihre Haut so bleich war, dass sie sich kaum von der weißen Bettwäsche absetzte, war sie für ihn immer noch wunderschön.

„Wir müssen reden", sagte Sara, was sie sichtlich Überwindung kostete, „über uns."

Nick nickte nur, er hatte keine Ahnung, was ihn erwartete. Irgendwie war es komisch, dass er in diesem Augenblick die größte Angst hatte.

Sara räusperte sich und fing an zu sprechen: „Wir können nicht mehr zusammen sein. Ich kann nicht riskieren, dich zu verlieren. Dafür bedeutest du mir zu viel."

Er konnte nicht glauben, was sie sagte. „Dann war es das also? Du willst zwei Jahre einfach so wegwerfen?", er war zu erschöpft, um seine Wut in seiner Stimme bemerkbar zu machen.

Sie versuchte seinen Blick zu ignorieren. „Ich will dich einfach nicht verlieren und heute wärst du fast gestorben. Wenn es eine Gefahr für dich ist, mit mir zusammen zu sein, dann will ich nicht, dass du sie eingehst."

Er konnte immer noch nicht fassen, was sie sagte. „Dann hat er gewonnen. Er hat gekriegt, was er wollte. Willst du ihm wirklich diese Genugtuung geben?"

Sie sah ihm nicht in die Augen, als sie das Folgende sagte: „Meine Entscheidung steht fest. Es ist aus."

Sie hoffte, sie hatte es überzeugend rübergebracht.

* * *

Nick überlegte, ob er es ihr sagen sollte. Er entschied sich dafür. Sie sollte alle Standpunkte kennen. Sie musste begreifen, welche Konsequenzen ihre Entscheidung hatte…für sie Beide.

„Sara", er sah Tränen ihre Wange runter laufen, als sie ihn anblickte, es brach ihm das Herz, doch er fuhr fort, „ich liebe dich auch."

Und dann ging er.


	8. Chapter 8

**sunny:** Du musst nur noch dieses eine Mal durchhalten.

**SaraSidle1990:** Danke.

* * *

„Grissom, was wollen wir ihnen sagen?", fragte Catherine und blickte vom Beifahrersitz zu ihm herüber. 

„Wir werden gar nichts sagen. Wir warten, bis die Beiden uns davon erzählen.", antwortete Grissom.

Er war ziemlich besorgt um Sara und wollte sich jetzt nicht mit der Situation auseinandersetzen. Er hatte noch die Hoffnung, dass es nicht real werden würde, solange er nicht darüber sprach.

* * *

Sara stand unter Schmerzen aus ihrem Bett auf. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass der Schmerz einer Kugel so winzig war, im Vergleich zu dem, was sie wegen Nick fühlte. 

Sie versuchte so schnell wie möglich ihm zu folgen. Sie hoffte, dass ihre Operationsnaht nicht wieder aufgehen würde.

„Nick, warte.", rief sie ihm hinterher, als sie ihn endlich im Gang des Krankenhauses erblickte.

Sie merkte, dass die Anderen plötzlich auch alle da waren, doch sie ignorierte sie.

Nick blieb stehen, als er Sara Stimme hörte und drehte sich um. Er ging ihr entgegen, damit sie nicht soweit gehen musste.

„Was machst du, Sara? Du solltest im Bett liegen.", stellte Nick fest.

Doch Sara ignorierte seine Aussage. Stattdessen ging sie ganz dicht an ihn heran und küsste ihn. Im ersten Augenblick war Nick etwas überrascht, doch dann erwiderte er den Kuss.

Als ihre Lippen wieder auseinander fuhren um Luft zu holen, fragte Nick: „Hast du nicht eben gerade mit mir Schluss gemacht?"

„Vergiss das. Ich habe es mir anders überlegt. Ich würde dich auch so verlieren. Und wenn es bedeutet, dass ich mich jedes Mal anschießen lassen muss, wenn ein kranker Stalker von mir uns als Geiseln nimmt, mache ich das. Für dich."

Nick lächelte sie an. „Das würde ich niemals zu lassen.", sagte Nick, als er ihr half wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer zu kommen.

* * *

„Was war das?", fragte Catherine erstaunt, die die ganze Szene mit angesehen hatte. 

Warrick grinste wissend, doch er sagte: „Ich habe keine Ahnung."

Alle machten sich auf den Weg zu Saras Zimmer. Als sie dort angekommen waren, sahen sie wie Nick neben Saras Bett saß und ihre Hand hielt.

„Hey, Sara.", begrüßte Catherine sie und umarmte sie. Als auch Greg und Grissom sie begrüßt hatten, sagte Grissom: „Wir haben ihn festgenommen und deine Wohnung auf Kameras untersucht. Wir haben alle gefunden und er wird für eine ziemlich lange Zeit im Gefängnis bleiben, da kannst du dir sicher sein."

Catherine fuhr fort: „Wir haben ihn seiner Wohnung eine ziemliche Ansammlung von Videos gefunden. Alle mit deinem Namen", sie sah Saras schockierten Gesichtsausdruck, doch sie konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Zuerst bekam Sara etwas Panik. Sie wusste nichts von Kameras in ihrer Wohnung, doch dann wurde ihr klar, dass George so alles über Nick und sie herausgefunden hatte. Dann war sie nur noch entsetzt. Anscheinend waren Doc Robbins und Warrick nicht mehr die einzigen, die über sie Bescheid wussten.

Danach meldete sich Greg zu Wort: „Sara, darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

Sara nickte vorsichtig. „Wer ist S.P.?"

Sara grinste ihn an. Er hatte die Bänder also nicht gesehen. Diese Tatsache beruhigte sie ungemein. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du meinst."

„Wir haben eine Nachricht auf deinem Spiegel gefunden. Sie war mit S.P. gekennzeichnet.", klärte Greg sie weiter auf.

„Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung.", sagte Sara erneut.

Nick hatte Schwierigkeiten sein Grinsen zu verbergen. Nur er und Sara wussten, was S.P. hieß und er war sich ganz sicher, dass die Anderen nie drauf kommen würden.

* * *

Sie verabschiedeten sich nach Stunden alle von Sara, da sie wollte, dass sie nach Hause fuhren und sich ausruhten. Nach vielen Widerworten, waren sie endlich alle gegangen. Alle außer Nick. 

Sara sah ihn an.

Nick lächelte sie an und krabbelte neben sie aufs Bett. Sie kuschelte sich so fest an ihn, wie es ihre Schusswunde erlaubte.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich unser Date absagen muss.", entschuldigte sich Sara.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich habe heute eh etwas Anderes vor.", erwiderte Nick.

„Ja, was denn?", fragte Sara neugierig.

Nick lächelte. „Ich kenne da diese scharfe Frau, die sich hat anschießen lassen. Und jetzt will ich den Abend an ihrer Seite verbringen. Also, sei mir nicht böse."

„Die scharfe Frau bin ich.", stellte Sara flüsternd fest und lächelte.

„Meinst du, sie werden es irgendwann herausbekommen?", fragte Nick so leise, dass nur Sara ihn hören konnte.

Sara schloss ihre Augen. Es tat gut, ihn zu spüren. „Was, das S.P. sei pünktlich heißt?", fragte sie.

Nick küsste sie auf den Haaransatz. „Ja."

Sara lächelte. „Ich glaube nicht."

Nach einer Weile spürte Nick, wie ihr Atem regelmäßiger wurde und sie einschlief. Es dauerte nicht lange, da war auch er eingeschlafen…mit Sara in seinen Armen.

**The End**

**

* * *

Ich denke, es wird eine Fortsetzung geben, also seit gespannt. **


End file.
